


Hello, Nurse

by Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Frotting, Lingerie, Multi, Shitty Nurse Heels With A Shitty Charm, feat. A Shitty Little Nurse Headband, genuinely less nurseplay than expected, nurse!Michael, rt keeps objectifying michael and who am i to deny them, to quote an art description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: A nurse takes care of his boys.He takes  very good care of them.





	

Michael would have _ loved _ to blame this on alcohol. Would have loved it. But he was sober when he bought the costume, (mostly) sober when he put it on, and still pretty in his right mind when he made his way back to his room to touch up.

And he’s not going to blame himself for shooting off texts to Jeremy and Gavin, asking them to come to his room. He’s gonna find something else to blame. Maybe it’s the outfit? Fuck it, he doesn’t know, sure. He’ll blame the outfit. Maybe the headband’s a little tight. Maybe he got the wrong size shoe. Whatever. He’s certainly not blaming his shitty judgment and putting the responsibility on himself.

God, these fucking heels hurt.

It wasn’t long till there was a knock at the door, and Michael limped his way over, swearing softly with each step. He would have regretted them, but frankly, once he started regretting one thing, he’d start regretting the  _ whole  _ thing, and it was pretty fucking late to do that.

“Hey there.” Michael opened the door as casually as he could, leaning up against the door frame as casually as he could, trying to take some weight off his feet. It was kind of helping.

“Oh,  _ this _ is what’s going on.” Gavin murmured, before turning towards Jeremy and lightly smacking his arm. “I told you that was what was happening!” He hissed, clearly proud of his discovery. They were all… well, it wasn’t dating, none of them would call it dating, but it wasn’t exactly a shock to them to show up and see Michael in a nurse 

outfit. He’d almost stopped surprising them at this point. Almost.

“It could have been anything!” Jeremy kept his voice down, it was late and he had no idea who else could be here, but he was trying to be considerate. It didn’t quite work, he was still kind of loud and Michael did his best not to groan and just shut the door in their faces. “How was I supposed to know he was still going to have this stupid sexy nurse outfit on?”

“Would you two shut the fuck up and just get in here?” Michael snapped, folding his arms and standing up fully, despite the pain in his feet. (He was fucking burning these shoes later.) It shocked them both into silence, Jeremy biting his lip and seemingly actually looking at Michael in the outfit. He let out a low whistle, eyes scanning the dress. There was no way it was tighter now than it was, like, an hour ago, but damn if it didn’t look it. Oh, and the heels and stockings were definitely a change.

“Hell-o, nurse,” Jeremy mumbled as Michael rolled his eyes and pulled him into the room, crooking a finger and beckoning Gavin in after him. Gavin just stumbled in dumbly, forgetting how to close doors and fumbling with the latch before getting the door closed behind him. Gavin found himself quickly crowded up against the door, Michael’s lips slotted against his. He barely had time to whimper and make a grapple for him before he was pulling away and bending down to press a long kiss to Jeremy’s cheek, and he looked ready to pass out. Michael was in his element, the both of them just melting and following him as he strutted— yes, strutted, the heels did funny things to him that he wasn’t entirely ashamed to embrace— back towards the bed.

He patted the bed with a sugary little simper, making the both of them go even weaker and sit down, leaving just enough space between them for Michael to slide in between them, barely resting his knees on the bed. He kept up the saccharine smile, looking between them and making them wait an agonizingly long time for him to do anything, or at least what felt like a long time.

“I’ve got two of you,” He drawled, hands skimming up their chests to come and cup their jaws, watching as the resolve broke down in their eyes. Gavin even started fisting his hands in his shirt nervously, and Michael knew him well enough to know that he was getting worked up. “And only one of me.” He dropped his hands, one tugging up the already tiny skirt to reveal more of his toned thighs, the other toying with the zipper on the front of the dress. He heard a pained little noise from Jeremy and focused on him, smirking in just a way to make him even weaker.

Michael threw a leg over Jeremy’s and straddled him, throwing his arms around Jeremy’s neck while Gavin scooted a little closer, clearly interested and wanting in on the action. 

Michael smirked, pointedly ignoring Gavin in favor of lavishing a little attention on Jeremy. “You like what you see there, big boy?” He purred, tangling a hand in Jeremy’s hair and pulling him closer, brushing his lips against Jeremy’s before pressing their foreheads together.

“Uh, y-yeah.” Jeremy swallowed thickly, not daring to surge forwards to a kiss like he so obviously wanted to do. Michael grinned, teasing a finger along the nape of his neck and making Jeremy shiver. He felt Jeremy’s hand move from the bed up to his thigh and pulled back to see Gavin pressed at his side doing the same. He forced himself to not relish in it, in the way that Jeremy’s hands had reached the hem of the skirt and were dipping underneath, finding a shocking lack of boxer briefs.

“Calm down, boys.” He murmured, trying to keep up the air of control, especially before Jeremy revealed  _ all _ the changes he’d made since getting back to the room. They guiltily slid their hands back, Jeremy tucking a finger under the lace band of his stockings and looking up at him through his lashes. “There we are.” He hummed, clearly pleased that they were listening to him so well. Michael leaned forward again, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jeremy’s mouth and sitting back. Gavin pawed at his arm a little, drawing his attention and silently begging for Michael to come over.

“Aw, Gavvy, baby, you getting jealous of the attention?” Michael put on a pout, bringing a finger up to trail down Gavin’s cheek.

“No.” And Michael believes him, “But Jeremy’s just getting an awful lot of you, and well, y’know, you do have the two of us here.” He didn’t meet Michael’s eyes, biting his lip and casting his eyes about the room.

“But I haven’t even gotten the chance to give my  _ lovely _ J a kiss, and that’s not fair to him, is it? Wait your turn, baby, I promise I won’t forget about you.” He cupped Gavin’s cheek fondly, smile oddly genuine and soft. He turned back to Jeremy, obviously eager for his promised kiss, and Michael was more than eager to deliver. Michael dipped down a bit, tilting his head slightly and running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, hands coasting all over his shoulders as he connects their lips. It was almost tender, while his hands delivered all the urgency and power by getting his touch everywhere on Jeremy’s body. Jeremy whimpered softly, risking putting his hands on Michael’s waist while he pushed and pulled against him. Michael felt the bed shift a bit, vaguely perceiving movement and putting it out of his mind till he felt a lighter touch just above Jeremy’s, and one tracing the lines of his back softly, almost tentative.

Michael broke off with a soft laugh when he felt Gavin’s lips at his shoulder, twisting a bit to try to get a look at Gavin. “What’re you doing back there, Gav?”

“Kissin’ you…” He whispered, pulling back. “Izzat okay?” Gavin’s brows were knit together, belying his worry. Michael twisted a bit more, throwing his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders for support.

“Of course, baby, go ahead.” He craned his neck up to give Gavin a quick peck before running a single finger down Jeremy’s chest and grinning. “Now, back to  _ you _ .” Jeremy’s hands tightened on his waist as he went back to kissing him. He felt Gavin’s lips and fingers explore every inch of the open back of the outfit, felt him kiss along his shoulder blades, dip his fingers under the seam of the dress as Jeremy moaned softly against his lips. Michael had to pull back to catch his breath, panting softly against Jeremy’s lips.

“Wow…” Jeremy sighed, running his hand up the thin fabric of the dress to curl his fingers around Michael’s neck and twist a curl or two around his fingers. Michael chuckled and pushed back gently, enough to let Gavin know he was moving and stood.

“Sit back down, Gav, I think it’s your turn now.” Gavin nodded, sitting back on the bed and waiting for Michael to crawl on his lap. Michael went to and bit his lip thoughtfully before doing so.

“Actually. Before that.” He flicked his fingers a bit, “Shirts off, boys.” They looked at each other, before looking back at Michael, and promptly scrambling to get their shirts off, both of the shirts disappearing off the bed quickly. “Good.” He slid onto Gavin’s lap, combing his fingers through the hair on his chest and making Gavin flush a bit. “Much better.”

“Michael…” Gavin whined, it coming out like  _ micool _ as Michael kissed his cheek.

“What? Not allowed to touch you?”

“No, ‘s not that…” Gavin mumbled, ducking his head and blushing more. Michael chuckled sweetly, knowing exactly why Gavin was embarrassed. Always was whenever Michael paid attention to any bit of his body, but especially his chest. Michael cupped his cheek, thumb brushing against his bottom lip as he leaned closer to him. 

Gavin was the one to close the distance between them, kiss soft and tentative. Michael let his hands roam all over Gavin’s now exposed chest, up to tangle in his hair and force his jaw open a little more so he could slip his tongue in Gavin’s mouth. He still tasted like the sugar of his drink, even though it had been more than a couple hours since he’d had anything. 

Michael let his lips wander more with Gavin, ducking his head to kiss and nibble at Gavin’s neck. “I don’t- don’t want any hickeys, yeah? Least not where people can see ‘em.” 

“Of course, like always,” Michael mumbled against his skin, keeping his kisses and nips light. If he made any mark, it would fade by morning. Michael knew what he was doing. He heard Jeremy whimper a bit and pulled back from his ministrations to look over at him. He was biting his lip and squirming, and Michael tilted his head knowingly.

“Get over here, J.” Jeremy shimmied closer, waiting for more instruction. “Which one of us do you want kisses from?” 

What a trick goddamn question. Jeremy wanted both.

Maybe he could just say both? “Both of you?” Well, he’d said it. Michael chuckled, and Jeremy melted a little bit at his smile. Jeremy had mentioned what his dimples did to him, and Michael knew how to use that.

“Both of us?” Michael looked back at Gavin, clearly missing the press of Michael’s lips to his skin, “You think we can make that work, Gavvy?” Gavin shrugged a bit, nodding and smiling softly. “Then both of us you get.” Jeremy was kind of shocked; he didn’t expect that to  _ work _ .

“How about you lay back, hm?” Jeremy’s eyes widened, and he nodded, finally kicking his shoes off and scrambling back up the bed. Michael nodded a bit, indicating that Gavin should do the same. Gavin took a bit to actually untie his shoes, and Michael just quirked an eyebrow at him, smiling softly. “You wanna take the top, Gav?” He let his voice drop just a bit, “I’ll take the bottom.” Jeremy’s eyes widened as Michael grinned and made his way up the bed, careful not to rip the sheets with his heels, or the terrible little charm on them that he honestly just should have ripped off the second he bought them. He would have taken his shoes off too, eager to be rid of the heels, but he hadn’t thought ahead and gotten ones that were easy to take off. 

God, fuck past him. Whatever, he looked cute, and that was the important part.

Gavin had crawled up next to Jeremy and was warming him up more with soft, tentative looking kisses, running his hands over his face and neck and shoulders. Michael smiled softly as he settled onto Jeremy’s hips, skirt fanning out over his thighs and threatening to expose what lay beneath. Jeremy coasted his hands up Michael’s thighs again, perhaps thinking that he might get a bit further this time, and Michael couldn’t stop him before his fingers hit lace.

“Are you…?” Jeremy couldn’t even finish the thought till Michael was pulling back a bit and lifting the skirt, biting his lip as he did. Yeah, he was wearing lace panties. He nodded coyly, making Jeremy shiver and dig his head back into the pillow, and Gavin suck in a sharp breath.

“When’d you put that on?” Gavin asked softly. “When’d you  _ get _ it?” Michael shrugged.

“You know. Picked it up. Lotta places to buy shit like that now.” Gavin squirmed a bit, clearly pleased with the idea. Now that Michael owned these pieces, there was no telling if they’d see them again. 

“I’m really into it…” Jeremy breathed, fingers coming to tease over the lace and interrupt Michael’s pleased chuckle with a stuttered moan.

“Ah, hands to yourself.” He could feel a flush rising on his cheeks, but if he had any chance of staying calm, he had to shut that down  _ now. _

“What if I don’t want to?” Jeremy challenged, grinning a little as if he’d won somehow. Michael dropped the skirt and frowned, brow set.

“Then you get to go back to your own room and I stay here and play with Gavin all night.” Both of them sucked in a breath at that, though he suspected for different reasons. “You good?” He asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeremy mumbled.

“That’s a good boy.” He said it softly, almost sweetly, and with none of the condescension Jeremy would have expected. Michael leaned down and hovered over Jeremy’s lips before softly asking Gavin, “May I?” Gavin nodded, as did Jeremy, and Michael briefly connected their lips before trailing his kisses down down down, down Jeremy’s neck and chest until his lips were hovering over his belt buckle. All he had to do was smirk up at Jeremy till he was nodding enthusiastically, and he knew he could pull his belt off and let it slither to the floor. Gavin had started kissing him again, and Michael let himself just watch for a bit before moving on, popping the button on Jeremy’s jeans and dragging the zipper down with his teeth. It was a hell of a trick to get that to work, but he just felt  _ so _ good after doing it, it always felt worth it to try.  Jeremy sighed as Michael dragged his zipper down and his hands came up to tug his jeans down just a bit. He didn’t have any patience for fully undressing Jeremy right now.

He licked his lips a bit before pulling Jeremy’s cock out of his boxers, sighing as he did. Jeremy groaned, not at all muffled by Gavin’s lips against his as Michael leaned forward to take the head of his cock into his mouth, slowly working his way down. He was the first to admit he wasn’t the  _ most _ skilled at giving head, but damn if he didn’t try. Jeremy seemed to think he was doing fine, if the noises he was making were any indication. Michael did wish he could hear them a little better. 

“Gavvy, baby, I wanna hear him, ok?” He said when he pulled off, voice already rougher for it. He kept his tone gentle, though, as he watched them part, lips sticking a bit and gazing at each other softly. Gavin’s lips were kissed red, and he looked utterly disheveled from kissing the both of them. He nodded, leaning back in to kiss at Jeremy’s face and tuck into the crook of his neck. Michael swore he could hear Gavin whisper something, but he wasn’t sure and shook it off, wrapping a hand around Jeremy to get some contact on whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Oh fuck…” Jeremy sighed out the second Michael was going down on him again, and Michael smiled the best he could. He was kind of used to the feeling of a hand in his hair, but he didn’t often have his boys occupying each other, and he looked up to see Jeremy’s arms wrapped around Gavin, pulling him closer and gripping at his skin and hair. Michael hummed a bit, watching carefully to see the effects of it. 

Amazing, as expected. He saw Jeremy’s fingers tighten on Gavin’s body, and the  _ moan  _ he loosed might have been one of the most satisfying things Michael had ever heard. Michael decided to focus more on making Jeremy feel good and not watching him feel good. He let his eyes flutter closed and braced his other hand on Jeremy’s thigh, parting his legs slightly more and shifting a bit to make the angle easier. It wasn’t really, there were no easy angles and he kept having to pull off and breathe, idly stroking Jeremy in the meantime. That was fine, because he could look up and see Gavin’s hands tracing all over Jeremy’s chest and neck, soft and light and almost dancing as they moved. Michael couldn’t help but smile at that, them staring at each other and trading soft kisses every now and again, before Gavin remembered Michael’s request and moved away, down to his neck and even taking one of the arms wrapped around him and lacing kisses up and down his arm.

Michael dipped back down, focusing on pressing kisses to Jeremy’s shaft and getting his lips on all of Jeremy, regardless of how little he could get  _ in _ his mouth. Nothing if not enthusiastic. It was amazing pulling the noises he could out of Jeremy; he wasn’t a very vocal person in bed, Michael had learned, and every groan or sigh or curse was a reward in and of itself. This, little kisses and kitten licks over Jeremy’s cock, was really far more effective at getting those noises out of Jeremy, and if for nothing but his own pleasure, Michael stuck with it.

He wasn’t  _ entirely _ selfless. And he treated Jeremy every now and again to whatever he could get in his mouth, for just a couple of seconds, lips tight and swallowing around him. Jeremy would grip tighter to Gavin and moan into the curve of Gavin’s neck, Gavin cupping his head close. Michael would even notice Gavin subtly— or what he probably thought was subtle— rocking his hips up against Jeremy slightly as he moaned into his skin.

He picked up his pace, not wanting to let Gavin sit there and squirm and suffer all night. As fun as that sounded, it just wasn’t his plan (though it could absolutely happen another night). He was going to treat his boys right. Like he should. Besides, they were all probably pretty tired; they’d had quite the day. 

Michael licked a stripe up the underside of Jeremy’s cock, ending in the littlest flick of his tongue against his slit. “You like that, baby? How you doing?” Jeremy gasped at how rough and low his voice was, babbling out his response of “Close, close, fuckin’ close.” Michael grinned out of the corner of his mouth, a smile that Jeremy didn’t even  _ see _ , he was too busy digging his head into the pillow. He dove back down, further than ever and Jeremy shuddered and jerked up into his mouth in response. It did more to Michael than he would have liked to admit. He moaned, the noise reverberating in his throat and echoed by Jeremy (and he thinks maybe Gavin too). He flicked his eyes up to see Jeremy crash his and Gavin’s lips together, just as he bucked up into Michael’s mouth. Michael steeled himself, fingers digging into Jeremy’s thigh as Jeremy came, and he did his best to keep it all down. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he pulled off, and he scrubbed at them before either of them saw. Jeremy settled back from his tight embrace with Gavin, sinking into the bed with a contented hum as Gavin cuddled up into his side, kissing what skin he could reach. Michael sat up, looking over his work for just a second, and taking the opportunity to wipe his mouth off, settling back on his heels. Or rather, hovering slightly above them so his shoes didn’t dig into his ass.

No, seriously, fuck these shoes.

“Gav, you ready for me up there, baby?” He reached down to fiddle with the buckle on the strap of one of the heels, trying to free his feet from the shoes. 

“Been ready, Michael.” His voice was soft, almost slurred as he turned his gentle gaze on Michael. Michael felt an odd calm run through him before he shook it off and wriggled a bit to kick his heels off the bed, trying not to actually moan at how good it felt to be free of them. 

“Get those pants off for me, ok?” Gavin nodded, face brightening up from its previous almost sleepy expression as he worked at shimmying out of the denim and pushing it to the ground.

“You want everything off me, boi?” Michael smiled gently at the nickname, said so… lovingly. 

“Yeah, everything off for me, and just wait till I get up there.” He got out from between Jeremy’s legs, letting him kick off his pants and tuck himself back in, cradling a pillow up against him in the absence of Gavin. Michael ruffled his hair affectionately on the way up to sit at the head of the bed, and Jeremy made a soft noise and leaned into the touch. He gave Jeremy some space and beckoned the now bare Gavin into his lap, taking a second to look over him and trail a finger down the center of his chest, making him shiver. Michael smiled up at him, scratching a bit at the fuzz on his stomach, making him giggle and blush.

“You did good waiting for me to be done with Jeremy.”

“Didn’t wanna be bad.” Gavin explained simply, and Michael couldn’t argue with that logic. He leaned up to kiss Gavin softly, one hand tangling in his hair, the other going to wrap around his cock. Gavin’s hips jumped up into his hand as he whimpered against Michael’s lips, Michael tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Gavin’s hands fluttered all around, trying to find some grounding before settling to grab the collar of Michael’s dress, white knuckled as Michael stroked him firmly. Michael broke away to nose at Gavin’s neck, keeping his lips soft as per Gavin’s request. 

Fuck, though, one day he’d convince Gavin to let him mark him up a little, maybe just skirting the edge of a collar. And he’d get to watch him tug at the collar all the next day, squirming and hoping no one would see, but also sort of hoping someone would notice.

Gavin was far louder in bed than Jeremy was, and Michael felt his desperate moans and pants up against his lips. “F-fuck, Mic-michael, feels, feels so good…” Michael couldn’t help but smile at hearing him curse, knowing how easy it was to get him to fall apart and for utter filth to just  _ drip _ from his lips.

“Yeah, I bet it does, after waiting so patiently for me.” Michael bit his lip, grinning his little half-smile. “Wouldn’t have wanted to let Jeremy have all the fun and let you sit there by yourself if you misbehaved. Would much rather have you here in my lap.” Gavin whimpered, half at the words and half at Michael running his thumb along Gavin’s slit. He was flushed and his lips were red and hanging open, and Michael was just drinking in the sight of it. Gavin’s eyes were fluttering shut and flying open every time Michael would run his thumb over a sensitive spot, gasping and leaking a little bit more.

“W’nna… wanna be here… with you…” Gavin gasps desperately, a hand making its way up to tangle in Michael’s curls and meeting with the headband that was still nestled in his hair.

“Just get rid of that fucking thing for me, would you?” Gavin nodded and pushed the headband off, Michael biting back a sigh of relief at the pressure on his head. How anyone could stand wearing this shit all night, he’d never know. Gavin seemed to sense that the headband was digging into his scalp and leaned forward, bracing himself against the headboard and kissing softly at the spot where the headband had been digging in. Michael felt a flush rise on his cheeks at the gentle gesture, probably turning even redder when Gavin whispered “That better?” He could only nod, trying his best to keep himself from going totally red and embarrassed. Gavin’s smile was so slack as he pulled back, lips barely curling up at the corners, and Michael felt his heart stutter a bit.

Ok, whatever the  _ fuck _ that was could stop.

Gavin leaned back in to kiss Michael again, awkwardly butting his nose up against Michael’s cheek before remembering to tilt his face. Michael laughed softly before their lips were slotted together again, and he let out a moan as he started up the pace of his hand again, going a bit faster than before. Gavin pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, leaning his forehead against Michael’s and furrowing his brow.

“Michael… ‘m getting close, but I don’t wanna… don’t wanna come yet.” He sounded so small and wrecked, and Michael was ready to give him whatever he wanted.

“What  _ do _ you want, baby?”

“Wanna… see  _ you. _ ” Michael barely bit back his gasp.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, we can do that.” He patted Gavin’s leg and released his cock, making Gavin whine. “Just a second, Gavvy, I’ll get you back in my lap in just a second.” Michael hurriedly hiked the dress up a bit and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the lace panties, lifting himself up a bit to slide them down his legs, still stocking-clad. (He could get behind the stockings, they were shockingly comfortable and made his legs look  _ fucking great _ )

“Alright, come on back, Gav.” He beckoned Gavin back onto his lap, sighing as Gavin shimmied forward and pressed their hips closer. “Oh. Yeah, fuck, we can work with this.” Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin’s slim waist, pulling Gavin closer to him and letting his fingers drift over the soft curve of his waist, making Gavin shiver. He bit back his groan at Gavin rutting up against his own cock, taking the both of them in hand and grinning wickedly up at Gavin.

“This better?” Gavin just nodded, hardly able to breathe. “Want you to come like this, alright?”

“Y-yeah…” Gavin gasped out, hips rocking up into Michael’s hand. Michael couldn’t contain himself much longer, and let out a wrecked sounding moan at the friction and the desperate way Gavin was grinding up against him.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby, come for me, wanna hear you say my name.” Gavin nodded again, letting out a little mewl as Michael latched his lips to Gavin’s collar bone, sucking a mark. It’d be covered. He’d be fine.

Michael tightened his hand, and that paired with his lips on Gavin’s skin was enough to have him come with a gasped out ‘Michael!’, chanting his name softly as he rode out his orgasm, still rutting into Michael’s hand.

Michael let his clean hand come up to grab softly at Gavin’s neck, holding him close as he softly repeated Michael’s name. He peppered kisses to his lips and face, helping him come down from the high. He heard the rustle of sheets beside them and all of a sudden Jeremy was there, hands on both their waists and kissing at Gavin’s shoulder gingerly. Michael chuckled softly, hand coming up to pat Jeremy’s face.

“You have a nice nap, J?” Jeremy snorted a bit, still sleepy looking.

“How could I fall asleep with all that in front of me? Besides,” Jeremy shrugged, “We’re not done yet.” Michael’s breath stuttered as both his boys got a wicked look on their faces.

“Go ahead and let him lay down Gav, it’s our turn.” Gavin got off, kneeling next to him and letting Michael lay down, almost nervous looking. Gavin laid down a bit too, propped up on his elbow as he unzipped the dress down the front as far as it would go, before leaning down to kiss and nip all over Michael’s chest, parting the fabric as much as he could.

“Don’t… don’t think I’ll be able to return this.” Michael gasped out as Jeremy moved a little lower, broad hands roving over his thighs and pushing the skirt up even further, out of the way of his cock, hard and red, flush with his stomach.

“Hopefully not when we’re done with you, no,” Jeremy said, painfully casual as he let his fingers tease at the skin around Michael’s cock, not touching it yet. Michael whimpered, getting louder as Gavin swirled his tongue around a nipple, locking eyes with him, a shocking intensity to them. He went back to looking soft and doe-eyed as his lashes fluttered a bit, and Michael felt overwhelmed with how quickly Gavin could switch between the two extremes. Gavin’s fingers were tracing all over his chest, running the pad of his thumb over Michael’s other nipple, making him shake and dig his head into the pillow, curls splayed out wildly. His hands searched for something to hold onto, and it ended up being that he grappled for Gavin’s hair and Jeremy’s wrist, squeezing tightly. Jeremy grinned down at him, and cupped his cheek, dragging his thumb along Michael’s open lips as he panted wetly.

“You’ve got such a pretty mouth, Michael. Maybe one of these nights you’ll let me fuck it.” Michael’s eyes widened, nodding fervently while Jeremy just laughed softly. “You like the sound of that?”

Of course he did. Who the hell did Jeremy think he was? 

“Yeah, I’ll remember that for later, baby.” Michael groaned a bit, partly at Jeremy stealing his little pet name for his boys and partly at Gavin’s lips marking their way over Michael’s chest, an awful hypocritical action from him considering. He leaned down to whisper in Michael’s ear, nose brushing against his curls, “What say we leave Gavin at home for that one, just you and me?” He nodded as Jeremy dropped a kiss to his jaw with a soft chuckle.

Jeremy let his fingers trail back down to drift around Michael’s cock, even daring to run a single finger up the underside, making his hips jump up.

“Gav, come on down with me.” Gavin pulled off, looking back at him with those soft eyes and nodded, shimmying down and sitting closer to where Jeremy was, but on the other side of Michael.

“Think he’d like a couple of mouths on him at the same time?” He asked airily, Michael sitting up on his forearms.

“Yeah, yeah, I would, I’d fuckin’ love that.” Jeremy smiled serenely as Gavin giggled a bit, and they lowered down almost in unison. Michael stayed on his forearms to watch, daring to trust one arm to hold him up while the other came down to run through their hair, almost petting at Gavin’s. Gavin was placing little kitten licks all over Michael’s shaft as Jeremy’s tongue worked the head, and Michael was breathless with the sight of it all. Gavin’s fingers absently teased along the lace of his stockings, fingers especially light along his sensitive inner thighs, making him quiver and bite back moans. Jeremy pulled off with a wet pop, lips slick with a mixture of spit and precome, and Michael wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment.

Jeremy seemed to read that desire and he crawled up closer, dipping down for a quick kiss before pulling back, leaving Michael whining.

“Can’t let Gavin do all the hard stuff, hm?” He grinned and kissed his way down back to Gavin, helping out by running his tongue, broad and flat up the underside of Michael’s cock and popping the head back in his mouth. Michael gasped and fell back to the pillow.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, god I’m so close.” Gavin hummed against his cock, making him jerk up into Jeremy’s mouth even more before he pulled off from his soft, fluttery kisses and licks.

“Already, Michael?” Michael laughed breathlessly at Gavin’s quiet question.

“I got the two of you off before this. Yeah, I’m close.” Jeremy had sunk down a bit further, and Gavin couldn’t reach any of Michael with his lips without awkwardly bumping into Jeremy’s head, and instead opted to kiss at his thighs, parting them and shifting in between his legs to kiss at his legs better. He started scraping his teeth lightly along the inside of his thighs and nuzzling at what little hair he had there, soft and fine and very nuzzleable. He could feel every jerk and twitch from Michael and quite a bit of experience told him when Michael was close to coming.

And when that time came, he did something about the fact that Jeremy still had Michael’s cock halfway down his throat.

“You don’t get to have all the fun, lil’ J.” Jeremy pulled off, wiping his mouth clean and gesturing to Michael’s cock, shiny and wet, laying there up against his stomach.

“All yours, Gav.” Gavin slid up gracefully— in bed was about the only time he was ever graceful— to latch his lips to Michael’s shaft. His timing was off, and he barely had the head in his mouth before Michael was coming,  _ loudly, _  and Gavin got a bit… messy  in the process. He swallowed what he could, and sat up wiping his face off.

“I’ll go get a washcloth,” Jeremy said quickly, seeing the state of Gavin’s face.

“I’d appreciate it.” Michael looked distraught, sitting up even more and pulling the skirt down to cover his now soft cock.

“I’m sorry, Gav, I was really close and-”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, did I?” Michael settled back, blinking a little bit. 

Shit. That might have been one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He didn’t exactly keep a rating, but if he did, that would be up there. 

Jeremy came back quickly, warm washcloth in hand, and started to clean Gavin up. Michael would have expected Gavin to protest, take the washcloth himself and clean up, but he simply leaned into the touch and let Jeremy clean him up. It was oddly… intimate. Jeremy leaned down to finish off his work with a kiss and lifted the rag.

“I’ll go get you some warm water, ok?” Michael nodded and sat up with a groan. He started to work on getting the dress off, Gavin crawling up a little to help.

“Thank you, I don’t know how I got into this thing so easily.” He sounded sleepy, and Gavin pressed a kiss to his temple. “You’re feeling affectionate tonight.” Gavin always was, out of the three of them, but tonight he was even more affectionate than normal.

“Had a bit to drink. Dunno if that’s it.” Michael hummed a little, cupping his face and going in for a quick peck.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Gavin started a little as their lips connected, clearly surprised. Michael was often the least outwardly affectionate, though he definitely showed it in other ways. He never had them leave; always let them stay the night, even though it often made things more difficult for him when he had to take them both home to get changed before work. He never minded.

They broke, and Michael finished shimmying out of the dress. He hooked a thumb under his stockings and decided against it. They were cute. He’d keep them on. It was definitely a good look to have nothing but the stockings on. Jeremy came back again, offering the washcloth to Michael and scrounging around for what Michael assumed was probably clothes.

“You headed out?” He sounded oddly disappointed until Jeremy shook his head.

“Just don’t really want to go to sleep completely naked is all. You want your clothes, Gav?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, that’d be nice.” Michael got up too and went over to his suitcase. 

“Ok, now it’s weird if I  _ don’t _ wear something.” He pulled out a pair of exercise shorts he was really lying to himself about using this trip, and slipped them on, making his way to slither back in between his waiting boys. 

“So?” Michael said expectantly. “How was that?” They both paused a bit before bursting out into laughter.

“You dressed up sexy for us and you have to ask how we liked it?” Jeremy chuckled and threw an arm over his stomach, pulling him a bit closer and kissing his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m just testing the waters, I now know where to get cute lingerie. In case I wanted to get more.” Gavin hummed, nuzzling into Michael’s arm and tracing his fingers over Jeremy’s.

“I definitely think you should get more.” Gavin mumbled and nuzzled more into Michael’s arm, making him chuckle. “What about a maid outfit?”

“I’ll think about it,” He was  _ absolutely  _ going to look up maid outfits later. In the morning. Now, he was going to curl up with his boys and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> what this absolutely wasnt a distraction from all my other writing i have to do _sugar bliss im so fucking sorry..._
> 
> whatever dont pretend you didnt want this ever since lpl
> 
> come hit me the fuck up or just hit me at my tumblr [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
